


Champagne never tasted better as it did that night

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [57]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Date Night, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Valentine's Day, happy memories and sad reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Can you please write the most heartbreaking fic you could ever write? Like, a fic that will also break your own heart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben thinks about the last Valentine's day they spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne never tasted better as it did that night

**Author's Note:**

> i could write one where i would be sobbing in front of my laptop but na, that would be weird.

„Not even a year ago, we spent the day together. You gifted me roses, red ones, so many.” Ben smiled, crouching down in front of the gravestone, fingers sliding along the bold letters in the stone.

“I can remember it perfectly. How you sneaked around me all day just to surprise me this night.” The fond memories clouded his mind shortly, leaving the man breathless.

“You were so beautiful. So full of energy.”

* * *

 

“Love?” Ben peaked his head around the corner, smiling as he saw his boyfriend in the hallway. And when the blond man spied him, he presented his hand to him. In the other one he was carrying a backpack.  
“Will you join me?” The chef took the steps until he could curl his fingers around Mike's.

“For what?”

“An adventure.”

“It's past 8pm.”

“It's Valentines day.”

“But…”

“Hush.” Mike pressed a quick kiss to Ben's lips to silence his protest and shortly after he was dragged along the hallway into the open road. Mike passed him his jacket he had gathered beforehand and placed the backpack on his back to leave a hand free while the other one held Ben's hand.

“Look up. It’s a clear night.” Mike told him and when his eyes gazed upwards, he could see the stars in the sky. He turned around and found the same stars shining back in Mike's eyes.

He was breathless for this very moment, taken aback by the beauty presented there.

“It's beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” Mike said, still looking up before shaking his head and dragging Ben along the road.

“Will you tell me where we are going?”

“An adventure, my prince”

* * *

 

“I fell in love with you all over again. The way you shone that night. The stars I saw in your eyes. Your…“ Ben had to break off, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. Suppressing a sob, he pressed the words out he thought about so often.

“I love you so much.”

* * *

 

On their way, Mike left him shortly to collect something, leaving Ben alone to imagine what could happen in the night. What Mike could have planned. He did not expect to overlook Mike when he came back in the first moment because he carried dozens of roses in front of his face. Only when he was meters away, Ben could recognize him.

“For me?” he then asked when Mike was back at his side, pressing the roses to his hands.

“I thought we start out traditional.” The blond said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked on.

“With roses as red as our love.”Ben mumbled, bringing the bouquet to his nose and breathed in the amazing smell.

* * *

 

“I bought you a rose. It was the last one I could find” Ben smiled weakly, placing it against the stone. It fell over, the perfect red of the petals now covered in dirt and Ben felt like crying.

“I am not one for romantic gestures. That was your job. That was always your job.” He sobbed, crumbling onto his knees.

“You made me crave those things. You made me want to have pet names. You made me want to have breakfast in bed and days that were spent inside and nowhere else.”

“You made me crave you.”

* * *

 

“I know you dislike going to over crowed restaurants and fancy places where you only get a spoon full of food. So.” They came to a stand in the lights of their favorite Indian restaurant.

“I know exactly what I am getting.” Ben said, grinning brightly. He didn’t even think about that.

“I know too. Number 43 extra hot. Stay here my love.” Mike once again vanished from his side and Ben smiled down into his roses. He was right.

Not even 30 seconds later, Mike came back out again, a few take out boxes in a plastic bag in his hand.

“Now we are ready to go to our final destination.”

“And that is?”

* * *

 

“I don’t even want to go to the park anymore. I just remember you whenever I take a step inside. This night and the countless times you made me go there with you. The time spent with you.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the park, Mike guided them to a patch of green grass thanks to the warm weather in this winter and placed the things on the ground before he pulled a blanket and cutlery from his backpack. A Bottle of champagne followed and two plastic flutes.

“Come and sit with me, my prince.” Mike said as he sat down onto the blanket, smiling up at Ben with those beautiful stars in his eyes.

“Everything for you.” Sitting down and cuddling closer. The champagne was presented and takeout was eaten as they stayed close, holding each other as the night went on.

“I love you.” Ben said, as the takeout was empty and their bellies full.

“I love you too.” Mike replied, guiding him into a kiss that tasted like fizzy wine and spices, like home and like forever.

* * *

“The food tastes bitter now. I don’t go there anymore. You did not only take my heart but my taste with you.” Ben laughed hollow, hands caressing the stone.

“Champagne never tasted better as it did that night.”

* * *

 

“Was tonight okay?” Mike asked as the cleaned up. Blanket back in his backpack and the roses back in Bens' arms.

“I wanted my prince to be happy.” He added and Ben turned to him, leaning close to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Tonight was perfect. Everything is perfect.”

“Can’t wait for next year.” Mike laughed, pulling him closer.

* * *

 

“You said that you will surprise me again next Valentine's day. You promised me I am going to love the surprise. I don’t need surprises. I just want you back. I don’t want roses, I don’t want take out or a night walking through the city under the star clear sky. I just want you back in my arms, back by my side.” He gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping down his chin onto the earth. His hands shook-

“I had plans too, you know? I was going to ask you to marry me. Like a big gesture. I wanted to do it for years. But I held back because I wanted to give you something for Valentine’s day too.”

“But now? I just want to tell you once more how much I love you. How much I miss you. I just want you back.”

“Please Mike. Come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
